All An Act?
by lilaznxgurl415
Summary: UNDER REVISION! Inuyasha accepted a dare. His dare? To get Kagome Higurashi, the new girl, to fall in love with him within 50 days. Need I say more? Pairings: Wait and see! :]
1. The Dare

"blah blah blah" person talking

'blah blah blah' person thinking

(blah blah blah) me being annoying

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once! I don't own Inuyasha and Co. I'm just "borrowing" them.

Summary: Inuyasha was dared to pretend to have a crush on Kagome Higurashi for a month. A month later, Kagome finds out about the dare. Will she still like Inuyasha or will she be heartbroken? Did Inuyasha like her or was it all an act?

All An Act?

Chapter 1: Dares

__

October 6

One day, a raven black haired boy named Miroku was running around Tokyo High (random name) looking for his best friend, Inuyasha. At last Miroku found Inuyasha at his locker getting his science book. Miroku ran up to his popular friend and said "At lunch we're gonna play Truth or Dare at the old oak tree. Kagura, Kanna, and Sango are gonna play. (see how I put them all in alphabetical order? Or did I!) Wanna play? Tell me now cause I have to tell Kagura before 3rd period."

"Whatever," replied Inuyasha not even interested "I meet you guys at the oak tree."

"Ok. See you in 4th period." yelled Miroku before he ran down the hall, to his 2nd period class hoping not to be late.

Fifth Period-

"Sango, truth or dare?" asked Miroku

"Truth." replied Sango worriedly.

"Do you like anyone here?" Miroku asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No." she whispered while blushing.

Miroku looked down with disappointment.

"3 more minutes until 6th period, Truth or Dare, Inuyasha?" Sango said hurriedly.

"Dare!" Inuyasha replied boldly.

"Ok, then I dare you to pretend to like my best friend, Kagome, for a month," laughed Sango " You have to be nice to her and no being a jerk! I'll clobber you if you do! Ok?"

"What! No way! You are crazy!" screamed Inuyasha "I wouldn't do that even if you paid me."

"Chicken!" Miroku said while walking around and flapping his arms like they were wings, and what's worse is that he started to cluck like a hen.

"Fine then. When do I start?" groaned Inuyasha wanting the weird boy to stop 'by the way, Kagome is kind of cute. Oh my god, did I just say cute!'

'This is all going perfectly, now Kagome will get to be with Inuyasha' thought Sango quietly to herself while concealing a crafty smile. "You will have to start tomorrow. No one can tell Kagome or I'll send them to the hospital in a full body cast!" To emphasize that she pounded her fist into her hand. "Agree?"

The girls agreed but the boys were hesitant but finally agreed when Sango glared at them holding a fist out to them.

"Great, when do we start?" asked Kagura really getting interested into this dare.

'This is gonna call for some pain killers' Kanna thought quietly.

Well that's the end of chappie 1! What do u think about it? Please review, and I hope there are no flames but they are welcomed. I might upd8 tonight if I get enough reviews (5) Thanks and keep on reading!


	2. And So It All Begins

Sorry for the wait, I have been so busy with testing coming up. I finally have time to relax and type my fanfic. Thank you for waiting patiently. Now the story:

Summary: Inuyasha was dared to pretend to have a crush on Kagome Higurashi for a month. A month later, Kagome finds out about the dare? Will she still like Inuyasha or will she be heartbroken? Did Inuyasha like her or was it all an act?

All An Act?

Chapter 2: Beginnings

__

Day 1

"Hi, just want to see if everyone remembered the dare." Kagura answered as she pelted them with incoherent questions.

"Yes! We remember the damn dare!" screamed Inuyasha who was now very ticked off.

"Here she comes Inuyasha" giggled Sango

'This is gonna be funny!' thought Sango.

Kagome walks in ands smiles to everyone. "Hi, Sango." said Kagome

"Hey, Kagome!" yelled Sango making sure that Inuyasha could hear her.

"Good Morning, Kagome" said Inuyasha quietly.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." replied Kagome with a shock expression on her face. 'I wonder what is he up to today?' wondered Kagome.

"Can I sit by you today?" Inuyasha asked silently that you almost couldn't hear. 'I will kill Sango for this!' thought Inuyasha to himself.

Sango sniggered loudly behind Kagome, when Kagome turned around to look at her Inuyasha shot Sango a death glare

"Uh, sure Inuyasha," Kagome replied while blushing "but only if Sango agrees." She looks at Sango again with pleading eyes. 'Please! Help me!'

"Sure, I'll sit by Miroku." Sango replied trying to hold back her laughter.

"Really?" asked Miroku while his hand laid on Sango's ass.

"HENTAI!" screamed Sango as she slapped Miroku's face leaving a rep handprint.

"Ok, if you say so." cheered Kagome. 'I owe you big time!'

Just then Mrs. Kaede came into the classroom. "Settle down class, I will tell you about your next project." she said. "It will be partnered. Your partners will be the person sitting next to you. (Do the math… Inuyasha and Kagome are partners) You will have to write a ten page or more story about a time period that you wished to live in, and it has to include each other. The report should be neatly typed up and it has to be presented. It is due on Friday, November 7. That should be enough time for you."

Everyone looked at Kaede and groaned loudly.

"The more you groan the longer the report will be." Mrs. Kaede said as she tried to calm down the class. "I want you to spend this period to talk to your partner about it. You must both agree with the story or else you won't get a grade."

At that everyone stopped groaning and started whispering to one another.

"So, Inuyasha what time period do you want to live in? asked Kagome still blushing.

"Feh, we'll do whatever you want." answered Inuyasha.

"I always did wonder how it would be like to live in the Warring States," Kagome replied yet now blushing crimson red.

"Wow, I did, too!" lied Inuyasha "We can do our report on that period!"

"Ok, you want to come over to my house today for the project?" asked Kagome now blushing so hard her face was all blood red.

"Sure, that will be great." replied Inuyasha sarcastically. "I'll wait for you by the vending machine."

Kagome didn't notice this, she just kept blushing each minute darker than the one before while thinking 'Somebody pinch me! This must be a dream, I can't believe the most popular and hottest guy in school is going to my house!'

"You are dismissed." said Kaede, interrupting Kagome's thoughts.

Everyone bustled out, leaving Kagome and Sango in the classroom.

"That was so kawaii!" squealed Sango. "You two are the cutest couple ever!"

"Sango, did you tell him that I like him?" questioned Kagome seriously.

"Me? Never!" giggled Sango

"You swear?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I swear that I have not told anyone." Sango said.

"Ok, I believe you." replied Kagome.

"I can't believe that Sango made me do this dare it is so stupid!" yelled Inuyasha. He punched the wall and started cursing loudly.

"Well a dare is a dare." said Miroku trying to calm down his best friend.

Then the bell rang. Both boys started running to their second period class.

Well that's the end of this chapter! (Mob comes holding torches and tomatoes)

Just kidding! Just kidding! Now back to the show ………………………………... (crickets chirping) ………………………………... Hello?

After School-

Inuyasha was at the vending machine waiting for Kagome. He was drinking a soda that he bought from the vending machine.

'Where is that wench? I have been waiting forever!' thought Inuyasha furiously.

Suddenly he saw Kagome running to him with her ebony black hair streaming behind her. Her eyes twinkling in the sunlight. Her face rosy pink. (got this from a book somewhere)

'She looks cute right now! Did I just say cute again? I must have a fever or something because I feel sick!' thought Inuyasha to himself.

'You like her!' said a voice to Inuyasha.

'Who are you?' asked Inuyasha.

'I'm you' replied the voice.

'Oh, well go away because you're annoying!'

'Haha! You just called yourself annoying!'

'Oh, shut up!

'You know that almost every boy in school would do anything to have this dare, especially Kouga.'

'Well he can have it because I don't want it!'

'If you say so, but really think about it.'

'I don't care if Kouga gets the dare. Now bug off!'

'Fine! I'll go away now.'

"Hi, sorry I'm late I had to help Mr. Totosai (the P.E. teacher) put back all the mats back into the closet." said Kagome suddenly making Inuyasha snap out of his conversation with himself.

"That's alright, let's go." said Inuyasha who was still dazed.

They began walking down the street and all around them they heard girls saying "Oh, I wish I were Kagome!" and boys saying "Inuyasha sure got lucky this time!"

Halfway to Kagome's house Kikyo stepped in front of the couple and said "Inuyasha honey! What are you doing walking with trash like that?" as she pointed to Kagome. (Kikyo dated Inuyasha before and she still likes him now.)

"Her name is Kagome and she is not trash!" Inuyasha said defending Kagome.

Kagome heard this then started to blush like crazy.

"Inuyasha, are you crazy? You are walking her home instead of me!" asked a bewildered Kikyo.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" asked Inuyasha coolly.

"No, not at all." said Kikyo while she glared at Kagome then looked at Inuyasha with pleading eyes, seeing that he won't change his mind she walked away as fast as she could in a mini skirt and high heels.

"Sorry about that. We just dated once and she still won't get it through her think head that I don't like her. " Inuyasha said turning to look at Kagome and saw her blushing.

'She looks even cuter when she blushes!'

'Ah ha! I told you that you like her!'

'Not you again'

'Yes me again. Now admit it!'

'I don't! I just think she looks cute that's all!'

'Whatever you say.'

'I can't believe he stood up for me! Kikyo deserved that! This must be a miracle!' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha started to walk and Kagome started following him. Soon they got to Kagome's house. Inside Kagome said "You can sit down for now, do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine." replied Inuyasha while sitting down.

Just then Kagome's brother, Souta came into the room and asked Inuyasha "Are you my sister's new boyfriend?"

"No." replied Inuyasha who was now blushing.

"Souta! Have you been bothering Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she came out of the kitchen.

"No, he didn't bother me at all." Inuyasha replied for him.

"Well, ok then. Let's go work on the project in my room ." suggested Kagome.

They both walked up the stairs and went inside Kagome's room.

"How should we start it?" asked Inuyasha who was now sitting on her bed.

"I don't know." replied Kagome with a worried look. "Let's brainstorm."

A couple of hours later…….. Kagome's mother came in and said "Dinner time!" Oh, your friend can stay and eat too."

"That's okay I have to go home now, thanks for having me over!" Inuyasha told her.

"Bye then." Kagome said.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." said Inuyasha as grabbed his jacket and then he left Kagome's room.

"Come back soon and marry my daughter." yelled Ms. Higurashi after him.

"WHAT! Mom are you out of your mind? I'm not going to marry him. Anyways if I would marry him he wouldn't want to marry me!" screamed Kagome.

'I wish he would though.' thought Kagome secretly to herself

'I'm so tired. Having to act and all. I would make a good actor and with the school play coming up.' thought Inuyasha as he jumped onto his bed.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru (his brother) came into his room. "We're out of ramen, go buy some tomorrow."

"Feh." muttered Inuyasha.

"You eat it the most, if you decide to quit it's your problem not mine." replied Sesshomaru as he walked out the door.

Then Inuyasha turned off the lights and tried to go to sleep but he could not fall asleep. Finally at three o'clock in the morning, he fell asleep smiling because he was dreaming about Kagome and the Halloween dance.

Well that's the end of the chapter. I need help. I want you to vote. Who will ask Kagome to the dance?

Inuyasha?

Kouga?

Naraku?

Hojo?

Please vote, I'll put up the votes up on next chapter. The dance will hopefully be chapter five or six but if I don't have enough info by then it'll have to be postponed until I get enough information about it. The faster the voting the faster the dance is. Oh yeah, please review and while your at it, VOTE! I command you to VOTE! VOTE!

I will also need help on the dresses and outfits for the dance for Kagome . Tell me your ideas and I will use the best one. I need at least 4 outfits for girls hopefully dresses and 4 outfits for boys. The girls are Kagome, Sango, Kikyo and Kagura. (Kanna don't go to school events) The boys are Inuyasha, Kouga, Naraku, and Hojo. If you can think of other people I didn't mention then tell me. The faster you tell me, the faster the dance will be.


	3. First Date

I'm so sorry that you had to wait so long but I was busy and I had to work on my school projects and I needed people to vote and for the outfits. Most likely the dance will be in like the seven or eight chapter according to the progress, Thank you for waiting!

Summary: Inuyasha was dared to pretend to have a crush on Kagome Higurashi for a month. A month later, Kagome finds out about the dare? Will she still like Inuyasha or will she be heartbroken? Did Inuyasha like her or was it all an act?

All An Act?

Chapter 3: Dating

__

Day 4 (skipped 2 days)

Three days later, Kagome woke up early and went to take a shower. After that she went and put on a sky blue (my favorite color) t-shirt over a white long sleeves shirt and put on a pair of faded jeans then she went down to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen she saw her mom cooking breakfast which was bacon and eggs. (yum yum)

"Good morning Kagome" said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Good morning, today after school I'm going to the mall with Sango." Kagome told her mother.

"Really? Well have fun then and be safe. Did Inuyasha ask you to the dance?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"No," replied Kagome. "he didn't ask me yet."

With that she sat down and started eating her (delicious) breakfast. When she was finished and was about to leave the doorbell rang.

"I got it." yelled Kagome.

She open the door and saw Inuyasha standing there.

"Hi, can I walk you to school?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure." replied Kagome now starting to blush again.

Just then, Mrs. Higurashi came in to the living room.

"Hello son-in-law, have you come back to marry my daughter?" she asked.

"WHAT!" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time.

"That's why you're here, isn't it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"No. I'm here to walk her to school because of a stupid da... never mind. I'm just here to walk her to school." replied Inuyasha shocked that he almost gave out the secret.

"If you say so, but I want to help Kagome pick out her wedding dress." piped Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome grabbed her back pack and ran out the door to catch up with Inuyasha.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were both hiding behind a bush.

"Why are we hiding here again?" asked Miroku.

"We're spying on Kagome and Inuyasha." replied Sango while hushing him.

"Why?"

"To see if Inuyasha does his dare."

"Why?"

"If he doesn't he will have to face the consequences."

"Oh!"

Suddenly Sango felt a hand rub her ass.

"HENTAI!" screamed Sango as she jumped out of the bush and started slapping Miroku until his face was beet red.

"Ohw, thwat hurwt!" Miroku said (translation: Ow, that hurt!)

Sango turned around and saw Inuyasha and Kagome walking to them.

"Uh, Sango why were you behind the bush with Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"I know why, they were having se….," laughed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome interrupting him. "Sango's not that kind of girl, is she?"

"We were ummm, looking for money. Yeah, I dropped some money and we were looking for it then the pervert touched my ass. Yeah that's right." Sango lied.

"Wie wethre? I thowht wie wethre swpi…mmmfffmf." Miroku said while Sango covered his mouth. (We were? I thought we were spy… mmmfffmf)

"We don't want to be late so we'll leave you two alone. Bye now." Sango told them while running towards Tokyo High dragging Miroku with her.

"They are up to something, I can tell." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"I think so too." Inuyasha replied. "Oh, after school I'll wait for you at the same spot."

"I can't, I'm going to the mall with Sango." Kagome said sadly.

"I'll go with you. I'll drive you there." Inuyasha told her.

"I guess it's okay then. I'll tell Sango." Kagome said. "You have a car?"

"Yeah! I leave it near the school. Since I live two blocks away I always walk." Inuyasha told her. 'Who doesn't drive when they have a car?' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"That's great! You don't pollute the earth as much that way." Kagome told him as if almost reading his mind. 'He is so cool he has a car and I still can't get my license, yet. I wonder what car he has.' thought Kagome as they walked towards the school.

"Kagome " Sango hollered at her best friend. "Guess what? Oh Miroku asked me to the Halloween dance and I said yes."

"Wow, you actually said yes?. Oh, I almost forgot Inuyasha is going to the mall with us today. Is that okay?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah. That reminds me, Miroku is going with us too." Sango said sounding very excited.

"Ok, I'm going in Inuyasha's car. How about you?" asked Kagome.

"I'll go with Miroku." Sango told her best friend.

"Are you sure?" asked Kagome not sure of letting her best friend go with a pervert.

"I'll be fine" Sango reassured.

"Kagome, this is my car." Inuyasha told her while beaming.

"Oh my god! It's an Eclipse!" gasped Kagome.

"Yep, get in." Inuyasha told her while opening the door for her.

"Thanks. This car is really cool!" Kagome said in awe.

"I'm glad you like it." replied Inuyasha secretly smiling to himself.

"Uh, Kagome are you going to the Halloween dance with anyone?" asked Inuyasha trying his best to avoid eye contact with Kagome.

"Nope, not yet, why?" questioned Kagome.

"Just wondering." replied Inuyasha.

'Oh, my god! He asked me about the dance.' Kagome thought getting excited.

'I want to eat some ramen!' thought Inuyasha suddenly and randomly.

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived and they saw Sango and Miroku.

"I am never riding with that pervert again!" screamed Sango.

"Whaf pid I bo?" asked a swollen faced Miroku. (translation: What did I do?)

"He tried to grope me repeatedly! Once he groped me, I slapped him really hard and he almost hit a person on the sidewalk." Sango said shaking.

"Well perverts will be perverts." Kagome reassured her best friend.

"Can we go in the mall yet?" asked an impatient Inuyasha.

We'll go get try on clothes and you boys can do whatever you want." Sango told the guys. "We'll wait for you at the food court when we're done."

Then Sango and Kagome walked off on the search for clothing stores to raid.

"So, did you ask Kagome to dance yet?" questioned Miroku.

"No, why would I?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well probably because of a dare." replied Miroku sarcastically.

"Let's go get food at the food court. I feel like eating at the food court." Inuyasha told his friend, deliberately trying to change the subject.

Kagome and Sango were looking at all kinds of clothes. There were many different types but they couldn't decide which one to buy. Soon they both bought about 5 bags of clothes each and went to meet the boys at the food court.

"Over here!" yelled Miroku.

Kagome and Sango ran over to the table where Miroku and Inuyasha sat.

"Lets get some food." Inuyasha suggested.

"WHAT!" questioned a bewildered Miroku. "You already ate like five bowls of ramen!"

"Sooooo? I'm still hungry." replied Inuyasha.

The gang ordered their food then finished eating.

Inuyasha drove Kagome home and Sango walked. Miroku stayed at the mall to ask every pretty girl he saw to bear his child so when he got home his face was all swollen up.

That night, Kagome sat on her bed thinking about the new clothes she bought that was hanging in her closet. She got up and tried them all on again. Then she started picture of Inuyasha standing next to her.

"I bet Inuyasha will flip when he sees me in this." Kagome giggled to herself.

She put the clothes back in the closet then went to sleep.

__

Day 5

The next day was Saturday so Kagome slept in late. She was awoken by the phone and the alarm clock both at the same time. She sleepily grabbed her phone and put it on her ear.

"Hello?" she mumbled

"Hi, it's Inuyasha, sorry to wake you up so early. Want to go to the movies with me today?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure!"

'Oh my god, he's asking me out on a date,'

"Great, I'll come buy to pick you up in an hour."

"Ok, I'll meet you then."

Kagome then jumped out of bed and went to take a shower. She came out twenty minuets later with a brush in her hair. She pulled the brush through her black hair then opened a closet door. She put on a white t-shirt and a pink mini skirt.

An hour later she was all ready and was waiting anxiously at the front door. She heard a honk and she opened the door and saw Inuyasha in his car. She got in and Inuyasha started to drive towards the movie theaters.

Kagome thought it was quiet so she started a conversation.

"What movie are we going to watch?" asked Kagome.

"I don't care, what do you want to watch?" Inuyasha asked back.

"Well, I want to watch a chick flick. I hear a great one is out!" Kagome said.

"Okay, then." Inuyasha agreed 'Man, I wanted to watch one where stuff blows up. Oh well. Damn this dare.'

Inuyasha bought the tickets and went inside. They bought popcorn and snacks then went to watch the movie. They found their seats and sat down. In the middle of the movie Inuyasha' hands started heading towards Kagome's shoulder.

How did u like that chappie? Sorry to leave u at a cliffe. The votes were:

Inuyasha: 2

Kouga: 0

Naraku: 0

Hojo: 0

Who will take Kagome to the dance? Inuyasha, Kouga, Naraku or Hojo? VOTE!

Please vote or else I won't continue the story! I want at least 10 votes before I continue and I mean it! VOTE OR ELSE! No votes no story its as easy as that! VOTE! Thanx!

For a new chappie I will need at least five more reviews and as I said ten more votes!

HELP ME! I COMMAND YOU TO HELP ME! VOTE NOW OR ELSE! REVIEW!


	4. Decisions

I'm so sorry for not updating but I was very busy. Now that's its summer I'm busier! I finally found time to sit back and type my fanfic.

****

Important: I sorta changed the plot. Inuyasha is now a hanyou not human, they accept demons, hanyous and humans at this school. They all live in together so deal with it.

Summary: Inuyasha was dared to pretend to have a crush on Kagome Higurashi for a month. A month later, Kagome finds out about the dare. Will she still like Inuyasha or will she be heartbroken? Did Inuyasha like her or was it all an act?

All An Act?

Chapter 4: Decisions

__

Day 5 (continued)

Inuyasha's hand was snaking towards Kagome's shoulder when he thought 'What the hell am I doing? Have I gone crazy?' He immediately put his hand down by his side. .

They finished the movie and Inuyasha drove Kagome home. "I had a great time tonight." Kagome told

"I'm glad you did. Well see you at school then, bye." replied Inuyasha and with that he left.

Kagome immediately ran up to her room slamming the door. "Kagome! Stop slamming the doors!" Ms. Higurashi yelled.

"Sorry Mom!"

Kagome grabbed her phone and called Sango. She heard the dial tone so she waited. After the third ring someone picked up.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Hi, Sango its me. Guess what happened today!"

Before she could answer Kagome said "I went on a date with Inuyasha!"

"Good for you! Tell me all about it."

"Well we just went to the movies and we watched it, then he drove me home."

"That's all? I thought it would be a little more interesting."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Never mind, I have to go now bye."

"Bye."

Kagome hung up and then she went to the bathroom to take a shower. Fifteen minuets later she came out and put on her pajamas and jumped on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling and wondered 'What was Sango talking about on the phone?' and with that she fell asleep still wondering.

Over at Inuyasha he was laying on his bed thinking 'Oh, I can't wait until the month is up! I hate Sango but I am sorta enjoying it! Oh my god! Did I just say I enjoyed it? Am I really falling for Kagome? I must be very sick! I have a surprise for her yet.' Then he rolled over and went to sleep.

__

Day 7 (skipped Day 6)

On Monday, Kagome slammed her alarm clock on the floor and got up. She put on a pink sweater and a pair of white sweat pants. She went downstairs to see her mom cooking breakfast and Sota watching television. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a waffle and started nibbling on it. Right when she finished the doorbell rang. (Wow! What a coincidence!) She grabbed her backpack and opened the door. "Hi Inu..."

She looked up and saw the mailman. "I have a package for Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm Kagome."

"Okay, just sign here, please."

"Thank you."

Kagome took the package inside and opened it. Inside she found a dozen white roses. She took them out and found a card saying "For Kagome" Just then the doorbell rang again. Kagome ran to the door and opened it again. This time she found Inuyasha standing there.

"So I see you got my gift." he told her.

"They were from you? Oh thank you soooo much!" Kagome squealed. She ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him making him blush.

"Yo..You….Your welcome." he replied.

"Lets go to school now."

"Sure."

When they got to school they saw two teenagers waving at them. They both ran over.

"Hi Sango, Hi Miroku." Kagome piped cheerfully.

She pulled Sango aside and asked "What were you talking about last night on the phone?"

"Nothing, I was talking to my brother." she lied.

While the girls were whispering Miroku asked "So, what happened yesterday?"

"What? I just took her to the movies because of the," He looked around and whispered "Dare."

Just then the bell rang and everyone ran to their classes.

"What was your schedule again?" a curious Inuyasha asked.

"1st period social studies, 2nd period science, 3rd period math, 4th period language arts, 5th period lunch, 6th period drama, 7th period P.E. Why?" Kagome said

"Nothing, just wondering." 'Wow, all my classes are with her, strange!'

"Let's get to our 2nd period before the bell rings."

Just as she said that the bell rang. They both ran as fast as they could. Inuyasha, who was faster, picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" questioned Kagome.

"Carrying you, you run too slow!" he replied. "My grandma can run faster than you and she's 1759!"

"Yeah! She's a youkai! Now put me down, now!"

"No."

By the time they finished arguing they already made it to their classrooms. They both went in and sat in their seats. The teacher came in and put them in pairs for the experiment.

"You're suppose to put that first." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Feh"

"Hey watch it!"

"Oops."

"What do you mean oops."

Before Inuyasha could answer the vial began to shake and then it exploded. BOOM Everyone looked around and saw Inuyasha and Kagome all covered in ash and soot.

"Both of you go to the bathroom and clean up then report back immediately." yelled the teacher.

"It was all your fault!" hissed Kagome.

"What? You made me put it in" Inuyasha snarled.

"Your idiot brain couldn't tell what was what."

"I was holding the ………."

"You don't know now do you?"

"I forgot."

They had walked all the way to the restrooms when arguing. They both went inside. (Inuyasha in guys, Kagome in girls)

'What a jerk' Kagome thought. 'I don't even know why I like him. He is so arrogant, cocky, insensitive, conceited and idiotic.' She finished cleaning herself up and went outside and saw Inuyasha waiting for her.

"Took you long enough!" said Inuyasha

"You didn't have to wait." Kagome told him.

"I wanted to. Plus I get to skip class!" Inuyasha replied while giving her a cocky smile causing Kagome to blush. 'He is so cute like that' she thought.

On their way back to class they met Kouga. "Hey beautiful, what's your name?" Kouga said while looking at Kagome. Inuyasha started to growl. "Stay away from Kagome!"

"Kagome," Kouga said "That's a great name."

"Thanks" said Kagome blushing.

"Lets go Kagome." growled Inuyasha.

"Hey mutt face, what are you doing with my woman?" questioned Kouga

"Your woman?" Inuyasha asked confused.

Kagome was too shocked to answer.

"Yep! I now declare Kagome as my woman."

"In your dreams."

"I don't need to dream because she already is. Isn't that right Kagome?"

Kagome just stood there with her mouth open.

"See, she is so happy that she can't even answer."

"You wish. Come on let's go back to class."

Kagome walked away with Inuyasha still shocked about what Kouga said.

When they got to class the teacher was giving a long lecture about checking your chemicals before putting in in with the other stuff in the vial. Inuyasha and Kagome went back to your seat. Both were thinking about Kouga.

'Damn wolf, saying Kagome is his woman. I want to rip his throat out!'

'What was Kouga talking about me being his woman. I barely know him.'

They were both so deep in though that they didn't hear the bell ring.

"Kagome?" said Sango waving her palm in front of Kagome's face. Miroku was doing the same except to Inuyasha's face. Kagome and Inuyasha snapped out of it and went to their next class. The classes passed by quickly and soon it was lunch. The four friends all sat together at a table. Almost as if like planned Kikyo and Kouga came up to their table. "Kagome, why are you still hanging around the insolent puppy?" Kouga asked Kagome while Kikyo was asking Inuyasha "Why do you hang out with the bitch?"

(The next part is Kouga and Kikyo talking. They switch off every person so its like this, Kouga "blah blah blah", Kikyo "blah blah blah", Kouga "blah blah", Kikyo "blah blah")

"I'm much better than the half-breed. Not to mention stronger."

"I look so much better than her, (points at Kagome) so just dump her and hang with me"

"Will you go with me to the dance?"

"Want to go to the dance with me?"

(Now it is Kagome and Inuyasha's turn.)

"Let me think about it Kouga."

"Hell no! Go away."

With that, Kouga and Kikyo went away to wherever they were going. Just then Naraku went up to Kagome and asked "Wanna go to the Halloween dance with yours truly?"

"Maybe, Naraku."

By now Inuyasha was growling at Naraku "Will you leave us the hell alone?"

"I'll be leaving. Goodbye Kagome!"

"See you around, Naraku."

"Whatever, Naraku."

They all finished their lunch and Kagome asked "Want to play truth or dare?"

"NO!" yelled Inuyasha and he ran to his next class.

"What's with him?" Kagome asked.

Sango and Miroku just laughed.

The day went by quickly and it was already after school. Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome by the vending machine as usual. Kagome just got there and they started to walk to Kagome's house. On the walk home Rin ran to Kagome and asked " Who are you going with to homecoming?"

"I don't know yet. It still a month away."

"I now but I can't wait. Guess who asked me to the dance?"

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru!"

"Wow! What did you say?"

"Wait, my brother asked you?" (in this fanfic Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't try to kill each other or rip arms out and stab left eyes out)

"Yep, and I said yes."

"Congratulations"

"You make it sound like a wedding."

"I know."

"Well, I have to go home now. Bye Kagome."

"See you tomorrow Rin"

Rin left and Kagome continued walking with Inuyasha. Just then Hojo came up and said to Kagome "Hi!"

"Oh, hi Hojo."

"Do you want to go to the Halloween dance with me?

"Umm."

"She's not interested, so leave." growled Inuyasha.

"Well you can tell me tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Hobo."

"The name's Hojo."

"Whatever, Hoho."

Inuyasha then picked up his pace dragging Kagome after him and leaving Hojo with an identity crisis.

"Why did you do that?"

"What, so you wanted to go to the dance with him?"

"Maybe I did. Why would you care?"

"Feh."

'What was he so worried about?'

'Why did I care about her going to the dance with that Hobo kid?"

They both walked in silence to Sunset Shrine. When they got there Kagome went up the many steps and waved to Inuyasha before going into the house. Inuyasha waited until she was in the house before running back to his house. He was starting to hate his dare more and more everyday.

"I'm home" Kagome yelled. Then she went upstairs to her room. She took a shower and then turned on her laptop and went on AIM. There she saw that Sango and Miroku where on so she decided to talk to them.

lilmikogurl123: hey!

IluvKirara: hi

lilmikogurl123: is there something wrong with Inu?

IluvKirara: why do u ask?

lilmikogurl123: he's been a lil overprotective now a dais

IluvKirara: Really now?

lilmikogurl123: yea, did u or Miroku do nething 2 him?

IluvKirara: nothing, nothing at all! I swear!

lilmikogurl123: o, ok.

A little screen popped up on Kagome's screen. It was Miroku.

pervertedmonk987: Greetings, Lady Kagome

lilmikogurl123: Hey!

pervertedmonk987: I have a question.

lilmikogurl123: Jus ask away

pervertedmonk987: Will you bear my child?

lilmikogurl123: HENTAI! I will so kill u 2morrow

pervertedmonk987: Bye!

pervertedmonk987 signed off at 6:10:45

Just then Inuyasha signed on.

lilmikogurl123: Hey!

Inuyasha: ………..

lilmikogurl123: r u mad at me?

Inuyasha: ……….

lilmikogurl123: I'm srry!

Inuyasha: that's better!

lilmikogurl123: jerk

Inuyasha: wench

lilmikogurl123: ass

Inuyasha: bitch

lilmikogurl123: ……

Inuyasha: I win! I win! I win! I win! I win! I win!

lilmikogurl123: hmmm, did u finish your part of the report?

Inuyasha: no, I'll give you my part when I'm finished all right?

lilmikogurl123: sure! D

Inuyasha: I g2g, tyyl

lilmikogurl123: k, bye

Inuyasha signed off at 6:48:39

Kagome then went back to talking to Sango.

lilmikogurl123: Sango you there?

IluvKirara: yea

lilmikogurl123: k

IluvKirara: Miroku asked me 2 the dance earlier

lilmikogurl123: u told me already

IluvKirara: really?

lilmikogurl123: yea

IluvKirara: but I dunno, he might grope me

lilmikogurl123: don't worry!

IluvKirara: I gotta go, Kohaku says he's hungry.

lilmikogurl123: k, bye

IluvKirara: bye!

IluvKirara signed off at 7:04:13

Kagome signed off AIM and started working on her homework. She worked for half an hour then her mom called her down for dinner. After dinner she went upstairs took another shower, finished her homework then went to sleep.

__

Day 8

The next morning Kagome awoke to the sound of birds chirping and her alarm clock beeping. She banged a fist on the alarm clock and it immediately shut up. (because its broken) Kagome got up took a shower changed into her school uniform and went downstairs for breakfast. She was munching on a piece of toast when the doorbell rang. "I got it." She opened the door and saw Inuyasha waiting for her. "I'm leaving, bye mom." yelled Kagome

"Bye dear, be careful." replied Mrs. Higurashi.

She grabbed her backpack and closed the door behind her. They were walking to school when Inuyasha's phone rang. "Hello?" said Inuyasha.

"No. Yes. What? How did you get my cell phone number? Whatever."

"Who was it?"

"Oh, it was Yura asking me to the dance."

"Who?"

"Yura, the girl that is obsessed with my hair."

"Oh, how did she get your number?"

"Kikyo."

"Oh."

They both walked to school talking about the project. When they got there their friends, Miroku and Sango ran up to them. "Did you hear? Kikyo is challenging Kagome to a fight. Winner gets to keep Inuyasha."

"What! I'm not a prize! Where the hell is she?."

"Hi Inu-chan." Everyone turned their head to the source of the voice and saw Kikyo. Kikyo glared at Kagome and said "The challenge will be in today, whoever gets the female lead role in the school play, Romeo and Juliet. Winner gets Inuyasha, loser will have to give up on Inuyasha. Okay?"

"What? I'm not a prize for people to win whenever they want to, bitch!"

"Shush Inu-chan! I'm talking business here. Do you accept?" Kikyo asked. "If you don't, its an automatic forfeit anyways."

Kikyo stared at Kagome. Kagome opened her mouth to answer "I ….."

A cliffie! D Review and u will find out what Kagome chooses. The polls are…

Inuyasha - 18

Kouga - 3

Hojo - 3

Naraku - 3

Wow! Looks like Inuyasha is winning. Since I changed the plot instead of dresses and stuff I need costumes. Or should I just make the dance Feudal Era themed? Tell me when you review and you must review and vote. I won't continue until 50 votes! That means at least 23 more votes because I have 27. Don't forget to review! D

Food For Thought

__

You can have it all. You just can't have it all at one time.

Oprah Winfrey


	5. Second Date

Even though you didn't give my 23 votes I'll give you this chapter for the long wait on the last chapter! Aren't I generous? Enjoy the story.

Summary: Inuyasha was dared to pretend to have a crush on Kagome Higurashi for a month. A month later, Kagome finds out about the dare. Will she still like Inuyasha or will she be heartbroken? Did Inuyasha like her or was it all an act?

All An Act?

Chapter 5: Challenge

__

Day 8 (continued)

"I …Inu..Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha for a answer. (Bet you didn't see that one coming) "What should I do?"

"I don't care, wench." Inuyasha replied.

"I should just let Kikyo win then. You'll both be happy that way."

"Oh, hell no! Accept already, what are you waiting for, a sign from kami?"

"Hurry up." said an impatient Kikyo.

"Fine, I accept."

"Really?" Kikyo questioned. 'Damn, I thought she would give up. Well I'll just get the lead , win Inuyasha embarrass her in front of the entire school.'

"Fine, let's go girls." With that she left with her friends Yura, Kaguya walking after her holding her bags and bags of makeup supplies. (and there were a lot of bags)

"Kagome! I didn't think you would actually have the guts to accept." exclaimed Miroku.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Kagome while glaring daggers at him.

"Nothing, nothing at all." After he said that his hand reached out and touched Sango's ass.

"HENTAI!" she shrieked. She turned around and slapped him, hard! Which knocked him out.

"Lets get to class Kagome."

"But I have to go to my locker,"

"Fine go I'll wait for you in class."

When Kagome left she turned around and faced Inuyasha.

"Have you been keeping up with your dare?"

"Yeah, I might ask her to the dance."

"Good! Take her out on another date tonight."

"What? I already took her to the movies! Isn't that enough?"

"No. Take her out on another date."

"Feh."

Taking that as a yes Sango walked off to her first period class. Inuyasha pouted for a minute or so before walking after her.

Inuyasha walked into his class and found Kagome already sitting in the back of the classroom. He started walking to the seat next to her but Miroku beat him to it. Miroku sat down and put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and said "She's my girlfriend." Noticing Inuyasha loss of speech, he asked "Didn't she tell you?" Inuyasha stared holes into Miroku's eyes and finally screamed " What in the seven hells?" (there are seven hells?) Causing everyone to look at him.

"You heard me, Kagome's my girlfriend."

Everyone in the classroom then turned and looked at Miroku including Kagome.

"Care to repeat that, Houshi?" Kagome asked while glaring at him.

Miroku gulped and replied "Just kidding, Sango is the only girl for me." He ran over to Sango and grabbed her ass.

"HENTAI!" she screamed.

Everyone sweat dropped then began laughing except for Sango who was whacking Miroku with a text book and Inuyasha who was cursing under his breath. Rin walked up to Inuyasha and giggled "Oh no! Inu was jealous!"

Inuyasha growled "Who would like a wench like her?"

Kagome snapped back "Well let me see. Kouga, Hojo and Naraku."

"They don't count because they are all mentally challenged."

"Fine then almighty one. It's not like every girl swoons over you."

"Uh. Yes they do."

"Really? Name them?"

"Kikyo, Yura, Kaguya, Kagura. Kanna, Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, etc."

"They all have boyfriends, except for the first three, they're just stupid."

"Feh." replied Inuyasha giving up.

Kagome high-fived her friends and sat down in her seat. Inuyasha sat down next to her.

Soon the teacher came in. Throughout the class the teacher drowned on and on about something that had to do with math (I hate Math!) so Kagome wasn't paying attention. She was thinking of how to win the challenge she accepted earlier that morning. She was so deep in thought she didn't even hear the bell ring. She snapped out of her trance when Inuyasha called out her name and looked at her with a worried expression.

"Oh, was Inuyasha worried about me?" she asked sweetly.

"Dream on, wench." he replied.

"Will you please stop calling me wench!"

"When hell freezes over!" (I love that phrase)

"Stop acting like a jerk."

"Stop acting like a wench."

Kagome didn't even bother to answer him. She walked out of the classroom to go to her locker. She opened her locker and grabbed her stuff for the next class. Afterwards she slammed her locker shut, she grabbed her backpack and went to her next class. Kagome sat down in a seat near the back. Inuyasha came in and sat next to her.

The teacher came in and began the class. He babbled about something while Kagome and Rin passed notes, Inuyasha slept, Miroku tried to grope Sango, Sango swatted away Miroku's hands while threatening to kick him in the family jewels, Kouga was glaring madly at Inuyasha and sometimes glancing at Kagome, Ayame was playing with her pencil and Sess was staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing on Earth.

Soon it was lunch. The students piled out of class and went to wherever they had to go. The group walked to the cafeteria. Kagome took out her oden only to be grabbed by Inuyasha.

"Hey, that was mine!" she complained.

"Well its mine now." he replied.

"Jerk."

"Wench."

"Idiot."

"Bitch."

Kagome looked down, her bangs covering her eyes, tears started to well up in her eyes but she didn't let them down. Inuyasha smelled her tears with his demonic powers and apologized quickly "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you by taking you out to dinner, okay?"

Kagome wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and asked "Really?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at 6:00."

"Thanks."

"Feh!"

The bell rang and the students went to their next class. The rest of the school day passed by quickly. After school most of the students went to the auditions for the play. Some to watch some to audition and laugh at people. The teacher came in and everyone became quiet. The teacher called out the roles and the people who signed up for that role. Inuyasha went on stage when the teacher called his name. He took the script from the teacher's assistant.

"In faith I will. Let me peruse this face. Mercutio's kinsman, noble County Paris! What said my man, when my be tossed soul did not attend him as we rode? I think he told me Paris should have married Juliet. Said he not so? Or did I dream it so? Or am I mad, hearing him talk of Juliet, to think it was so? O, give me thy hand, one writ with me in sour misfortune's book. I'll bury thee in a triumphant grave. A grave? O no, a lantern, slaughtered youth." he said loudly with gestures and feeling. His face showing every emotion clearly. He went off the stage, then Kouga went. After him was Hojo, then Naraku.

Then it was time for the people trying out for Juliet's role. Kagome went on stage and took the script.

"O serpent heart, hid with a flowering face. Did ever dragon keep so fair a cave? Beautiful tyrant, fiend angelical, dove-feathered raven, wolfish-ravening lamb! Despised substance of divinest show! Just opposite to what thou justly seem'st! A damned saint, an honorable villain! O nature what hadst thou to do in hell when thou didst bower the spirit of a fiend in mortal paradise of such sweet flesh? Was ever book containing such vile matter so fairly bound? O, that deceit should dwell in such a gorgeous palace." she said with an accent like she had practiced this role for months. (she has!) Next was Kikyo trying out for the part. Afterwards everyone tried out for whatever part that they wanted to try out for. (I'm too lazy to say what it is)

After auditions Inuyasha started walking Kagome home.

"Ok. See you at six then." Kagome told him then walked into her house. She waved goodbye to Inuyasha and opened the front door. She put her backpack on the couch and then went inside the kitchen. About a minuet later she came out with a bag of chips and a soda.

Kagome then walked upstairs to her and started working on her homework. She finished at around 5:00. She looked at the clock and screamed "I only have an hour to get ready for a date!"

She ran to the bathroom to take a shower. Half an hour later she runs out with only a towel around her. She began digging in her closet to find something to wear. She finally settled on a denim skirt which is knee-length and a red v-neck with silver linings on the edges of the sleeves and the neck line. She also put on a pair of red open toe high heels with straps that go up to the ankle. At exactly 6:00 the doorbell rings. Kagome runs downstairs and finds Inuyasha wearing a pair of jeans and a red hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath.

"You look great." Inuyasha told Kagome after he managed to close his mouth and wipe away the drool.

"Thank you." she replied nicely. "You look handsome yourself."

"Let's go." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and walked out to his car. He opened the passenger seat and allowed Kagome to get in. Then he went to his side and went in.

He started the car and drove to a fancy French restaurant. (I never tried French food, but love French fries!) Kagome got out of the car and started walking to the front door. Halfway there she tripped and started to fall. 'Oh no! My new clothes will be ruined!' was all she could think about.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she went a pair of strong arms around her waist and felt herself being lifted up.

"You should be more careful when walking, you know that?" said an all to familiar voice.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said.

They began walking to the restaurant again. When they got inside the guy behind the podium (don't know what he's called) asked "How many in your party, sir?"

"Two," Inuyasha replied.

"Did you make a reservations, sir?"

"Yes, under Inuyasha Taiyoukai."

After hearing Inuyasha say his name the guy said "Oh yes, Mr. Taiyoukai. Come this way. I'll take you to our best seat available."

"Why is he acting so much nicer after you said your full name?" a curious Kagome asked.

"That's because my father's company is the biggest and most respected in Japan."

"Oh." she replied. They sat down on a seat that had was next to a window. Outside there was a view of the ocean and a beach. A guy came over to their table and handed them both a menu. "Hi, my name is Hiten and I'll be your waiter for tonight. What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a Shirley temple. (I love those) What do you want Kagome?" Inuyasha said still looking at the menu.

"I want a …… iced tea, please." Kagome replied.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your drinks." Hiten said. He turned to leave but not without looking Kagome up and down which causes Inuyasha to growl.

Hiten came back in 3 minuets with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have the New York Steak."

"I would like the lobster, please."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Hiten replied and left without looking at Kagome this time.

'Good, he got the clue.' Inuyasha smiled mentally.

About 20 minuets later, Hiten returned. He gave them their food and left without saying a word to either of them.

After dinner, Inuyasha paid and lead Kagome to his car. He then drove to Coldstones for ice cream. Kagome ordered the rocky road, while Inuyasha ordered the Oreo Overload.

After the dessert, Inuyasha drove to the movie theaters. Inuyasha paid for the tickets and they went in. They both a large popcorn with lots of butter and two sodas. They also bought lots of candy.

When the movie ended, Inuyasha drove Kagome home. In the car Inuyasha asked Kagome "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Kagome looked at him with a shocked expression on her face but didn't answer him. Seeing this Inuyasha quickly said "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Kagome immediately shook her head, "No, it's just that I don't want to hurt anybody's feeling by rejecting them. I know! I'll go with whoever gets the part of Romeo since you all tried out for the part."

Inuyasha agreed because he was sure he was going to win.

Soon, they were at Kagome house. Inuyasha walked up the shrine steps with Kagome. He walked her to the front door when Kagome turned around and said "Thanks. I had a great time tonight."

"Yeah, me too." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome took the key out of her purse and opened the door. She turned around and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. She went inside and put her purse on the couch. She picked up the phone and called Kouga. She then told him about her decision. Kouga agreed but after he yelled and cursed about Inuyasha taking her out on a date. Kagome called Hojo and Naraku and told them the same thing. They all agreed because they believed they themselves would get the part.

While Kagome was doing this Inuyasha was outside standing where he was for the last ten minutes. Finally he went back into his car and drove home.

At home, he went to his room and turned on his computer. Then he logged onto AIM.

When he logged on, Sango immediately IMed him.

IluvKirara: how did the date go?

Inuyasha: y do I have 2 tell u?

IluvKirara: fine. I'll just ask Kagome 2 tell me then.

Inuyasha: c if I care.

IluvKirara: o, we r all in a chat room, I'll invite u in

Inuyasha: whatever

(Inuyasha Inuyasha, lilmikogurl123 Kagome, IluvKirara Sango, pervertedmonk987 Miroku, Demon Lord Sesshomaru, Little Angel6 Rin, wolf prince Kouga, Princess Aya Ayame)

Inuyasha has entered the chat room

Wolf Prince: hey look, dog turd showed up

Inuyasha: nobody said the dumb wolf would be here!

IluvKirara: smile u didn't ask

lilmikogurl123: hey did u guys hear about the dance?

Princess Aya: yeah, it's suppose to be feudal era themed

Little Angel6: hey I noe some cool places we can get our costumes at

pervertedmonk987: sure let's all go together on the 17th okay? (2 weeks before dance)

Wolf prince: sure y not

lilmikogurl123: don't need to, my grandfather can let me borrow and old miko outfit

IluvKirara: lucky, hey! I'll just use my demon exterminators' costume

Inuyasha: I'm gonna bring my dad's sword

Demon Lord: I'll also bring my two swords

Inuyasha: biter!

Demon Lord:

lilaznmiko123: well, I g2g, bye

Little Angel6: bye i have 2 go as well

lilmikogurl123 has left the chat room

Princess Aya: hw: teacher's way of torturing kids at home… BYE!

Princess Aya has left the chat room

Demon Lord has left the chat room

Wolf Prince: I have 2 go

Inuyasha: thank god!

Wolf Prince has left the chat room

IluvKirara: kohaku wants on

IluvKirara has left the chat room

Inuyasha has left the chat room

pervertedmonk987: so much 4 and explanation, g2g, bye!

pervertedmonk987 has left the chat room

Little Angel6: well everyone's gone now! Helloooooo…..?

Little Angel6: ne1 home?

Little Angel6: forget it

Little Angel6: bye chatrm!

Little Angel6 has left the chat room

How did u like the chapter? At least I didn't put it at a cliffhanger!

****

Note: I don't care if you like my writing or not but please do not leave nasty reviews about it. You can tell me but, you do not have to swear on it or say mean things you don't know about me. I would appreciate it if you just review or flame me because it helps my writing skills, but what does how I treat my friends have anything to do about it? Even though that is not how I treat them. So please stop the revolting reviews!

The Final Polls are:

Who Kagome takes to the dance:

Inuyasha: 31

Kouga: 5

Hojo: 5

Naraku: 4

The dance's theme:

Feudal: 4

Costume: 1


	6. Winner

Hello! Sorry, didn't update for so long! For that I apologize. I'm updating today because one of my friends asked me to update as a birthday present to myself and so I did. My birthday is on the 28 of February! Happy Birthday To Me! Lol! I also took so long to update because I was reading other people's fanfictions and I wanted to improve my writing (typing) skills. So, did I improve? Remember read & review (R&R) Ok, enjoy the story………………………..

Summary: Inuyasha was dared to pretend to have a crush on Kagome Higurashi for a month. A month later, Kagome finds out about the dare. Will she still like Inuyasha or will she be heartbroken? Did Inuyasha like her or was it all an act?

All An Act?

Chapter 6: Winner

__

Day 9

****

The next day, Kagome's alarm clock rang loudly, "**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**" and guess what Kagome did? She hit the snooze button rather loudly and fell back to sleep thinking about her cat Buyo (sp?) becoming a fat cat and I mean fat, because he ate all of her oh so wonderful oden. Of course, in her dream she was chasing Buyo and making him spit it back out, (sure am letting my imagination run wild, really wild!) and that was pretty much all she was dreaming of.

About 5 minutes later, Kagome's mother came up to wake her up.

"Kagome dear, time for school."

Kagome just slept on like no one was talking to her and shaking her by the shoulders trying to wake her up. Nope, just kept sleeping on. Oblivious to the outside world.

Mrs. Higurashi, now very tired, decided to give up on physical contact to wake her daughter up but instead decided to use the dirtiest trick in the bag. She went to Souta's (sp?) room and got a plastic spider used for Halloween decorations. She then went back to Kagome's room and placed the spider on her daughter's face and screamed, might I add very loudly, "**SPIDER!**"

Kagome shot up out of bed like a rocket and began to frantically slap at her body for places the spider might be. (I hate spiders! They're creepy!) After 5 minutes of slapping, screaming and jumping, she finally realized that it was a plastic one and looked up just in time to see her mother, her own mother, slink down the stairs.

About 20 minutes later, Kagome was finally ready for school, she came down the stairs wearing blue jeans and a black hoodie that was too big for her. (Don't feel very descriptive) She ate her breakfast and then got her books and backpack and other school necessities ready. Then she went outside to wait at the shrine steps. No sooner has she closed the front door then Inuyasha appeared.

"Good morning Inuyasha-kun." greeted Kagome. Inuyasha just grunted a reply.

They started to walk towards the direction of the school in complete silence. About halfway there, they met Kikyo, who was talking, more like ordering, her groupies around. They tried to sneak pass her but right then, Kikyo turned around.

"Oh! Inu-chan! Did you come to see me? Have you decided to dump the loser yet and hang out with me, the best of the best?" (talk about self confidence!)

Inuyasha, who was nervous about the play and what role he got, was not in the mood to talk or even look at Kikyo. (srry, Kikyo-luvers)

"I don't have time to talk to a slut like you! I have to get to school, and it's really to hard to if I get stopped by every little person on the road there. Do you understand! I'm very pissed right now and I don't want anyone especially you to bug me and make even pissed. One more thing, my name is not Inu-chan! It's Inuyasha but I would simply love it if you didn't call either one of those names or talk to me at all!" Inuyasha said without pausing to take a breath anywhere in the sentence. (Whoa! He's good!)

Picture this: a big Inuyasha with flames of fury behind him is yelling at a chibi Kikyo who is sitting on the floor scared and crying because Inuyasha's face is one of pure anger right now. Now you will know how it looks during this conversation.

Without another word, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and started to walk to school, or continue on their way to school.

Using his demon (half-demon) powers, he ran to school in 30 seconds flat. Since he knew Kagome would get hurt trying to run at that speed he let her ride on his back until they reached the school parking lot. They waited for about a minute , then their friends started showing up. Rin and Sango got there first, then Miroku. Kouga and Ayame carpooled, and last but not least, Sesshomaru got there.

There the friends had small talk, talking about the dance, boys, shopping, girls, the new television show, etc. When suddenly a light bulb lit above Rin's head.

"Don't we get to know the roles we got in the play today?" she inquired.

Everyone started at her, then started running to the bulletin board right outside of the auditorium. Everyone besides Sesshomaru of course, who took his time getting there because he didn't really care if he got any parts or not.

On the paper listing the roles it said…………………..

****

THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

(Just Kidding D)

****

The Roles Of Romeo and Juliet

Juliet -------- Kagome

Romeo --------- Inuyasha

Paris -------- Kouga

Friar Lawrence ------- Huso

Montague ------- Sesshomaru

Lady Montague ------- Rin

Capulet ------ Naraku

Lady Capulet -------- Kikyo

Benvolio -----Miroku

Nurse -------- Sango

Tybalt -------- Hojo

Mercutio -------- Nowabunga

"I got Juliet!" Kagome screamed. "I beat Kikyo! I beat Kikyo! I beat Kikyo! I beat Kikyo! I beat Kikyo! I beat Kikyo! I beat Kikyo! I beat Kikyo! I beat Kikyo! I beat Kikyo! I'm so happy!"

"Well, looks like I'm going to the dance with you, Kagome." Inuyasha said cockily, "I got the part of Romeo, I'm better the that mangy wolf, cause I beat him!"

"Hey, Kikyo got the part of Lady Capulet and she's married to Naraku who plays the part of Capulet." Miroku said while looking at the list.

"Serves her right. Did you guys ever notice that Kikyo looks so much like Kagome. Its down right scary!" Ayame suggested.

"You should rephrase that. You should have said it as: Kagome looks like Kikyo, who is the real original." said a sinister voice behind them.

The group turned around and found that it was just Kikyo talking in the third person. (whoa! scary! lol)

Her groupies then said "Yeah, Kikyo's the original!

"Do any of you girls have a mind of your own? Or do you share one with Kikyo's already puny one?" asked Kouga ,who was already ticked off because he doesn't get to go to the dance with Kagome and none the least he was beaten by Inuyasha.

This shut them all up and they looked if about ready to cry but no one really cared which made them want to cry even more.

Kikyo walked up to the list and found out that she didn't get the much wanted part of Juliet. She was in utter shock.

'What! She got the part! I didn't! I must speak with our kind, old drama teacher personally after school today…' Kikyo thought wickedly.

"As promised, I will give up on Inuyasha." Kikyo said dejectedly (is that even a word?) through clenched teeth. She then pretended to cry for about five seconds then announced to the entire world.

"Now I'll burn with a new passion for my Inu-chan!" she pledged.

Everyone just stood around there for like five minutes with sweat drops on their heads, except for Inuyasha, who was in a state of pure shock. Inuyasha glared at everyone else's face as if daring them to laugh. It was so quiet that you could hear an ant crawl up Kikyo's skirt. Which did happen. Of course, Kikyo was the first to break the silence.

"AHHH! There's an ant on me! Help! It might bite me! I'm too young and beautiful to die!" Kikyo screamed at the top of her lungs, which was really loud. Everyone was laughing there heads off, except for the groupies, they were snickering and trying to hold in their giggles.

While all this happened, the ant had already crawled down her leg and was on its way back to its anthill to report to its queen about how very weird human behavior is. (humans r weird P)

When Kikyo finally realized that, she was blushing as red as the planet Mars. She turned around and began to walk away. About ten feet away, she snapped her fingers and her groupies ran after her.

When she was out of hearing range, the group (by that I mean Inu and co.) burst out in laughter. Each member was holding on to their sides as if they would explode. (BOOM!) Everyone was practically rolling on the floor laughing, except for the Prince of Ice, Sesshomaru, who was pretending that he never even met any of them before in his life.

When they got over their laughing fit they realized that class was about to start soon so they began walking to class together. Inside their classroom, nothing special was happening just people chatting. All the preps and jocks in one corner, the goths in another, the nerds in the center of the room, the loners being lonely in the back and the valedictorian wannabes at the front of the room. The gang went straight to the back where they usually hung out and sat in their seats. They had small talk and suddenly stopped when their teacher, Ms. Kaede, came in.

"Remember to work on you projects soon, I'll give you class time to work on it today." She told the students.

"Did you bring your part?" queried Kagome.

"Yeah, here." answered Inuyasha while handing over the paper.

Kagome then began to read it. -- Inuyasha the great was cornered by the malicious spider demon and he had nowhere to go. Then he decided to use his secret weapons. He whipped out two big ass machine guns and shot the spider demon and all his minions sky high. Then Kagome, the damsel in distress, comes up to him and she is instantly in love with his charm and rugged good looks. Inuyasha then becomes hero of the world with more girls than play boy mansion ever had and he becomes richer than the American dude, Bill Gates. Soon, he becomes Emperor of the Earth and everyone praises him like a kami. Then he finds the secret to immortality and lives like a god worshipped by everyone because they were below him for the rest of his life. THE END --

Kagome sweat dropped and said to Inuyasha "Nice try but no dice. There were no guns, playboy mansions or emperors back then and what do you mean by charm and rugged good looks? We aren't talking about Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom here! You should deflate your big ego a little because you might fly away since it's full of hot air!"

Inuyasha took this as a big blow to his pride and he immediately recoiled back "Oh? Well, it doesn't seem like your doing any better. I bet your story is just about two couples falling in love and all that stuff. Just some trashy romance novel or something."

Kagome defended her dignity by replying "No, I told you already it's about a modern schoolgirl who falls into a well and is mysteriously transported back to the Feudal Era where she meets a inu-hanyou who is pinned to a tree. She releases the hanyou when a centipede demon bites her and a jewel called the Shikon No Tama comes out of her body. The jewel is actually a sacred jewel that can grant it's owner one wish when complete. After defeating the centipede demon, the hanyou demands the Shikon no Tama when the village priestess puts a subduing spell on him. Then soon a crow demon comes and steals the jewel. The schoolgirl in attempt to retrieve the jewel accidentally shatters it into pieces. Then they set off on a journey to recover the shards where they meet a young fox demon, a perverted monk and a demon slayer with her pet cat demon. They all are after the same thing, the Shikon No Tama and to kill the evil spider demon."

"Wow! That is a good story! Tell me more!" exclaimed a wide-eyed Inuyasha, who was, at the moment, acting like a six-years old who just heard of a fairytale.

"That's all I have, the rest was up to you. We discussed the plans at my house but someone wasn't paying attention." replied Kagome getting POed. (pissed off P)

Inuyasha and Kagome spent the rest of the period talking about the storyline and the plot. There were a few arguments and laughter and the joy of spending it with a friend.

Later during the day, they had P.E.9 It was different today because it was a special class. They had archery… (dun dun dun!)

"Now I want everyone to get a bow on that table over there and five arrows each. Then report back to me immediately for the rules. Anyone seen using the arrow before instructions are given will be sent home and won't be able to participate in any other special activities." said Mr. Totosai.

Everyone grabbed a bow and picked out arrows that they liked. Soon they all stood around Totosai to listen for further instructions. As soon as everyone got something.

Totosai began to talk in a lecturing way. "This is a very serious class. No fooling around! Although the arrows are blunt they can still hurt someone if fired at close range. Even five feet apart could send the person into the hospital! I want everyone to go to a target and stand next to it. Do not notch your arrows yet. Now go!"

Everyone immediately ran to a target not wanting to miss this particular class. When they were all ready, Totosai began to lecture again.

"I want you all the stand at black line in front of your targets. Then tighten your strings. When I give the signal you will shoot your five arrows. I will check on all of your targets when you are finished. I want you to act as if this is a contest because whoever has the best score will get a gift card to any shop in the Tokyo mall. Begin!"

All the students went to the line and with the help of others they soon had their strings tightened up and were ready to shoot. A horn was heard and people let the arrows fly. The arrows flew everywhere. Some made it to the targets Some made it a foot in front of the line, but only one word could describe this scene, chaotic.

About ten minutes later, all the arrows had been shot. Totosai went around inspecting the targets. He got Miroku first. Miroku had managed to make it to the target but the arrows were scattered all about on the outer most rim.

Sango was next. She faired better than Miroku since she was from a family og demon exterminators, but none of her arrows made it to the bull's eye.

Hojo was the next to be inspected. None of his arrows made it to the target. Heck, none of them made even remotely close to the target. When Totosai saw this, he shook his head and made a "tsk tsk" sound with his tongue. Hojo was greatly embarrassed.

Soon came Inuyasha. He did better than those before him, all five of his arrows made to the ring closest to the bull's eye. (there are four rings)

Totosai inspected many others, but soon he got to Kikyo. She was standing next to her target grinning proudly. 'Maybe this will impress Inuyasha.' she thought to herself. Totosai looked greatly please to see that every one made it to the bull's eye.

He continued to inspect other students, while smiling at some and shaking his head at others. At the last target, he found Kagome standing next to the target which was held up with a wooden frame. Totosai took one look at the target and broke into a wide grin. He then announced to the entire class "In all of my twenty-five years of teaching here. This is the first time I had two young girls have a tie. It seems like we will get a sudden death round. Will Kagome and Kikyo please approach the stage?"

The two girls did as they were told. Totosai handed them each three arrows while he gave instructions to four students to bring up to new targets from the storage room behind the gym. He explained the rules to everyone. The rules were simple. Each would fire three arrows at a single target. Whoever had the best score will win. When the students came in and placed the targets in a specific area, Kagome and Kikyo readied their bows and took their place at a black line which was approximately fifty feet away from the targets. At Totosai's signal, both girls fired their three arrows.

When the arrows were fired, Totosai approached the targets. He reached Kikyo's first. Kikyo had hit the bull's eye with all three arrows. Each arrowhead touching the other ones. Totosai nodded his head approvingly. Then he reached Kagome's target. He let a surprised gasp escape from his mouth. Kagome' first arrow had hit dead center but that was not what surprised him. The second arrow hit the first arrow directly in the middle and cut it in half until the middle. The same thing happened to the third arrow. This arrow hit the second arrow making the arrows look like a connecting chain.

Totosai went back to the teenage girls and faced the class. "We have a winner… Higurashi, Kagome!" A loud cheer erupted from the crowd. They cheered and hollered until Totosai signaled for them to quiet down. He than took out, a blue gift card in the shape and size of a credit card of his pocket and handed it to Kagome.

Kikyo was still on stage during all this. She grabbed a spare arrow from the table and shot the arrow directly toward Kagome's head. Kagome head a whirring sound from behind her and turned. She turned a little too late to dodge the arrow.

Well I finished the chapter. I hope ur happy. I have noe decided to update monthly but might not make next week because of testing so until next time…


	7. Short

I am so terribly sorry! I've been very lazy nowadays even though I did promise to update monthly… excluding April… testing… Forgive me please! This chapter is a short one because I want to make the deadline. Today's May 31st… My next chapter will be the longest one yet! I updated all my past chapters and stuff so it'll b a little bit easier for ppl to understand because I sure as hell didn't understand it myself… lol! I'll also need new ideas cause I've got a bad case of writer's block! (dun dun dun) Thanks to my reviewers and supporters! You rock!

Summary: Inuyasha was dared to pretend to have a crush on Kagome Higurashi for a month. A month later, Kagome finds out about the dare. Will she still like Inuyasha or will she be heartbroken? Did Inuyasha like her or was it all an act?

All An Act?

Chapter 7: Short…

__

Day 9 (continued)

As Kagome turned around, she heard a whirring noise approach her at breakneck speed. Right before the arrow was impaled into her face, she saw something white and then was pushed out of the way of the arrow by something heavy. Then she blanked out.

When she finally awoke, she noticed her surroundings. She was in the hospital ward. Sango, and Miroku were by her bedside, looking gravely worried. As Kagome tried to get up, Sango immediately propped her pillow up behind her. As soon as she got comfortable, she asked "What happened to me?"  
Sango started to reply "Well, Kikyo shot an arrow at your head when she lost." (talk about a sore loser!)

"Then Inuyasha pushed you out of the way and was hit in the chest by the arrow." filled in Miroku. (Inuyasha is taller than Kagome, so the arrow didn't hit Inuyasha's head)

"Oh my gosh! Where's Inuyasha now?" Kagome asked forgetting about her own injuries.

"Right here." someone grunted from the left of Kagome's bed. It was Inuyasha. Kagome immediately brightened up and ran to Inuyasha forgetting her own injuries momentarily.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt? Does this hurt?" Kagome asked as she poked Inuyasha's injury. She immediately regretted it when Inuyasha hissed in pain. Before anybody could say another word, the school nurse entered the ward. She excused the four students and wrote them a pass then shooed them back to class.

As the four friends walked down the halls to class, they began chatting. "What happened to Kikyo?" inquired a curious Kagome. After she asked, her three friends broke out into laughter. This got Kagome peeved. "Are you gonna tell me or do I have to find out myself?" she all but whispered.

"Okay, okay, we'll tell you. Just don't kill us." replied a fearful Miroku.

"Well, Kikyo will be suspended for the rest of the month." informed Sango.

"It starts on Monday though… she's still going to the dance this Friday." Miroku told her.

"I heard that she begged the principal on her knees to go to this dance. When I heard that I couldn't stop laughing!" chuckled Inuyasha.

When Kagome heard all this, she couldn't help but giggle. She giggled all the way back to gym and presented their hall pass to Mr. Totosai. They went to the table to get their equipment, then started shooting again. No sooner had they finished up with all their arrows, it was time to go. The four friends cleaned up their work areas then got ready to be dismissed.

When school was over, Inuyasha walked Kagome home while Sango and Miroku went the other direction to give them "time" together. A little way down the block, Kagome started to discuss the story with Inuyasha. Inuyasha had nowhere to go so he obliged. Before they even got to Kagome's house they finished the story.

"I'll type it up tonight as a first draft, then we'll review it and correct it. Then we'll finally be finished with it!" cheered Kagome.

Inuyasha just grunted and continued walking. Soon, they reached the shrine and Kagome walked up the long shrine steps. She waved to Inuyasha from the top of the steps then went inside of her house.

Inuyasha walked home and finished his homework like a good student. When he was finished, he ate dinner (he made it himself) then watched television. Then he went to sleep and waited for the next day to come.

END OF CHAPTER!

I'm using the rest of this chapter to remind what's happening and to show you the timeline.

****

Timeline:

October 6, 2004 --

Chapter 1

Day 1 (Oct. 7) --

Chapter 2

Day 4 (Oct. 10) --

Chapter 3

Day 5 (Oct. 11) --

Chapter 3 & 4

Day 7 (Oct. 13) --

Chapter 4

Day 8 (Oct. 14) --

Chapter 4 & 5

Day 9 (Oct. 15) --

Chapter 6 & 7

****

Upcoming Events:

October 17 -- Shopping Day

October 18 -- Romeo & Juliet Play

October 31 -- Halloween Dance

November 6 -- Last Day

November 8 -- Dare Is Officially Over

If there is anything wrong with this... Review or contact me on AIM at lilaznxgurl415, I'm usually on during the weekdays...

Ciao


End file.
